1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sheet feeding apparatus (sheet feeder) for feeding sheets (i.e., cut sheets such as copying sheets, transfer sheets and recording sheets) accommodated in sheet accommodation means to an apparatus for executing a given process such as image formation (for instance a copier or a printer of LED, laser beam, ink jet or wire dot type).